computersciencefandomcom-20200223-history
List of computer scientists
This is a list of computer scientists, people who do work in computer science, in particular researchers and authors. Some persons notable as programmers are included here because they work in research as well as program. A few of these people pre-date the invention of the digital computer; they are now regarded as computer scientists because their work can be seen as leading to the invention of the computer. Others are mathematicians whose work falls within what would now be called theoretical computer science, such as complexity theory and algorithmic information theory. A * Wil van der Aalst – business process management, process mining, Petri nets * Scott Aaronson – quantum computing and complexity theory * Hal Abelson – intersection of computing and teaching * Serge Abiteboul – database theory * Samson Abramsky – game semantics * Leonard Adleman – RSA, DNA computing * Manindra Agrawal – polynomial-time primality testing * Luis von Ahn – human-based computation * Alfred Aho – compilers book, the 'a' in AWK * Frances E. Allen – compiler optimization * Gene Amdahl – supercomputer developer, founder of Amdahl Corporation * David P. Anderson – volunteer computing * Andrew Appel – compiler of text books * Cecilia R. Aragon – inventor of the treap, human-centered data science * Bruce Arden – programming language compilers (GAT, MAD), virtual memory architecture, MTS * Sanjeev Arora – PCP theorem * Winifred "Tim" Alice Asprey – established the computer science curriculum at Vassar College * John Vincent Atanasoff – computer pioneer, creator of ABC or Atanasoff Berry Computer B * Charles Babbage (1791–1871) – invented first mechanical computer called the supreme mathematician * Charles Bachman – American computer scientist, known for Integrated Data Store * Roland Carl Backhouse – mathematics of program construction * John Backus – FORTRAN, Backus–Naur form, first complete compiler * David F. Bacon – Programming languages, garbage collection * David A. Bader * Victor Bahl * Anthony James Barr – SAS System * Jean Bartik (1924–2011) – one of the first computer programmers, on ENIAC (1946), one of the first Vacuum tube computers, back when "programming" involved using cables, dials, and switches to physically rewire the machine; worked with John Mauchly toward BINAC (1949), EDVAC (1949), UNIVAC (1951) to develop early "stored program" computers * Andrew Barto * Rudolf Bayer – B-tree * James C. Beatty (1934–1978) – compiler optimization, super-computing * Gordon Bell (born 1934) – computer designer DEC VAX, author: Computer Structures * Steven M. Bellovin – network security * Tim Berners-Lee – World Wide Web * Daniel J. Bernstein – qmail, software as protected speech * Peter Bernus * Abhay Bhushan * Dines Bjørner – Vienna Development Method (VDM), RAISE * Gerrit Blaauw – one of the principal designers of the IBM System 360 line of computers * Sue Black * David Blei * Dorothy Blum – National Security Agency * Lenore Blum – complexity * Manuel Blum – cryptography * Barry Boehm – software engineering economics, spiral development * Corrado Bohm – author of the structured program theorem * Kurt Bollacker * Jeff Bonwick – inventor of slab allocation and ZFS * Grady Booch – Unified Modeling Language, Object Management Group * George Boole – Boolean logic * Andrew Booth – developed the first rotating drum storage device * Kathleen Booth – developed the first assembly language * Anita Borg (1949–2003) – American computer scientist, founder of Anita Borg Institute for Women and Technology * Bert Bos – Cascading Style Sheets * Mikhail Botvinnik – World Chess Champion, computer scientist and electrical engineer, pioneer of early expert system AI,inventor of Computer chess * Jonathan Bowen – Z notation, formal methods * Stephen R. Bourne – Bourne shell, portable ALGOL 68C compiler * Harry Bouwman (born 1953) – Dutch Information systems researcher, and Professor at the Åbo Akademi University * Robert S. Boyer – string searching, ACL2 theorem prover * Karlheinz Brandenburg – Main mp3 contributor * Jack E. Bresenham – early computer-graphics contributions, including Bresenham's algorithm * Sergey Brin – co-founder of Google * David J. Brown – unified memory architecture, binary compatibility * Per Brinch Hansen (surname "Brinch Hansen") – concurrency * Sjaak Brinkkemper – methodology of product software development * Fred Brooks – System 360, OS/360, The Mythical Man-Month, No Silver Bullet * Rod Brooks * Michael Butler – Event-B C * Lee Calcote – cloud computing * Tracy Camp – wireless computing * Martin Campbell-Kelly – history of computing * Rosemary Candlin * Bryan Cantrill – inventor of DTrace * Luca Cardelli – objects * Edwin Catmull – computer graphics * Vinton Cerf – Internet, TCP/IP * Gregory Chaitin * Zhou Chaochen – duration calculus * Peter Chen – entity-relationship model, data modeling, conceptual model * Leonardo Chiariglione, founder of MPEG * Alonzo Church – mathematics of combinators, lambda calculus * Alberto Ciaramella - speech recognition, patent informatics * Edmund M. Clarke – model checking * John Cocke – RISC * Edgar F. Codd (1923–2003) – formulated the database relational model * Jacques Cohen – computer science professor * Simon Colton – computational creativity * Alain Colmerauer – Prolog * Paul Justin Compton – Ripple Down Rules * Gordon Cormack – co-inventor of dynamic Markov compression * Stephen Cook – NP-completeness * James Cooley – Fast Fourier transform (FFT) * Danese Cooper – Open Source Software * Fernando J. Corbató – Compatible Time-Sharing System (CTSS), Multics * Kit Cosper - Open Source Software * Patrick Cousot – abstract interpretation * Ingemar Cox – digital watermarking * Seymour Cray – Cray Research, supercomputer * Nello Cristianini – machine learning, pattern analysis, artificial intelligence * Jon Crowcroft – networking * W. Bruce Croft * Glen Culler – interactive computing, computer graphics, high performance computing * Haskell Curry D * Luigi Dadda – designer of the Dadda multiplier * Ole-Johan Dahl – Simula * Ryan Dahl – founder of node.js project * Andries van Dam – computer graphics, hypertext * Samir Das – Wireless Networks, Mobile Computing, Vehicular ad hoc network, Sensor Networks, Mesh networking, Wireless ad hoc network * Christopher J. Date – proponent of database relational model * Jeff Dean – Bigtable, MapReduce, Spanner of Google * Erik Demaine – computational origami * Tom DeMarco * Richard DeMillo – computer security, software engineering, educational technology * Dorothy E. Denning – computer security * Peter J. Denning – identified the use of an operating system's working set and balance set, President of ACM * Michael Dertouzos – Director of Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) Laboratory for Computer Science (LCS) from 1974 to 2001 * Alexander Dewdney * Vinod Dham – P5 Pentium processor * Jan Dietz (born 1945) (decay constant) – information systems theory and Design & Engineering Methodology for Organizations * Whitfield Diffie (born 1944) (linear response function) – public key cryptography, Diffie–Hellman key exchange * Edsger Dijkstra – algorithms, Goto considered harmful, semaphore (programming) * Alan Dix – literally wrote the book on human–computer interaction * Jack Dongarra – linear algebra high performance computing (HCI) * Marco Dorigo – ant colony optimization * Paul Dourish – human computer interaction * Charles Stark Draper (1901–1987) – designer of Apollo Guidance Computer, "father of inertial navigation", MIT professor * Susan Dumais – information retrieval E * Peter Eades – graph drawing * Annie J. Easley * Wim Ebbinkhuijsen – COBOL * John Presper Eckert – ENIAC * Brendan Eich – JavaScript, Mozilla * Philip Emeagwali – supercomputing * E. Allen Emerson – model checking * Douglas Engelbart – tiled windows, hypertext, computer mouse * David Eppstein * Andrey Ershov * Don Estridge (1937–1985) – led development of original IBM Personal Computer (PC); known as "father of the IBM PC" * Oren Etzioni – MetaCrawler, Netbot * Christopher Riche Evans * David C. Evans – computer graphics * Shimon Even F * Scott Fahlman * Edward Feigenbaum – intelligence * Edward Felten – computer security * Tim Finin * Raphael Finkel * Donald Firesmith * Gary William Flake * Tommy Flowers – Colossus computer * Robert Floyd – NP-completeness * Sally Floyd – Internet congestion control * Lawrence J. Fogel – Evolutionary programming * James D. Foley * Ken Forbus * Lance Fortnow * Martin Fowler * Herbert W. Franke * Edward Fredkin * Yoav Freund * Daniel P. Friedman * Ping Fu G * Richard Gabriel * V. K. Govindan * Zvi Galil * Bernard Galler – MAD (programming language) * Hector Garcia-Molina * Michael Garey – NP-completeness * Hugo de Garis * Bill Gates – co-founder of Microsoft * David Gelernter * Charles Geschke * Zoubin Ghahramani * Sanjay Ghemawat * Juan E. Gilbert – Human-Centered Computing * Lee Giles – CiteSeer * Seymour Ginsburg – formal languages, automata theory, AFL theory, database theory * Robert L. Glass * Kurt Gödel – computability – not a computer scientist per se, but his work was invaluable in the field * Joseph Goguen * Adele Goldberg – Smalltalk * Andrew V. Goldberg -- algorithms, algorithm engineering * Ian Goldberg – cryptographer, off-the-record messaging * Oded Goldreich – cryptography, computational complexity theory * Shafi Goldwasser – cryptography, computational complexity theory * Gene Golub – Matrix computation * Martin Charles Golumbic – algorithmic graph theory * Gastón Gonnet – co-founder of Waterloo Maple Inc. * James Gosling – NeWS, Java * Paul Graham – Viaweb, On Lisp, Arc * Robert M. Graham – programming language compilers (GAT, MAD), virtual memory architecture, Multics * Susan L. Graham – compilers, programming environments * Jim Gray – database * Sheila Greibach – Greibach normal form, AFL theory * Ralph Griswold – SNOBOL * Bill Gropp – Message Passing Interface, PETSc * Tom Gruber * Ramanathan V. Guha – RDF, Netscape, RSS, Epinions * Neil J. Gunther – computer performance analysis, capacity planning * Peter G. Gyarmati – adaptivity in operating systems and networking H * Philipp Matthäus Hahn – mechanical calculator * Eldon C. Hall – Apollo Guidance Computer * Wendy Hall * Joseph Halpern * Margaret Hamilton – ultra-reliable software design * Richard Hamming – Hamming code, founder of the Association for Computing Machinery * Jiawei Han – data mining * Juris Hartmanis – computational complexity theory * Johan Håstad – computational complexity theory * Les Hatton – software failure and vulnerabilities * Igor Hawryszkiewycz, (born 1948), American computer scientist and organizational theorist * He Jifeng – provably correct systems * Eric Hehner – predicative programming, formal methods, quote notation * Martin Hellman – encryption * Gernot Heiser – development of L4 and founder of OK Labs * James Hendler – Semantic Web * John L. Hennessy – computer architecture * Andrew Herbert * Carl Hewitt * Danny Hillis – Connection Machine * Geoffrey Hinton * Julia Hirschberg * C. A. R. Hoare – logic, rigor, Communicating sequential processes (CSP) * Betty Holberton – ENIAC programmer, developed the first Sort Merge Generator * John Henry Holland – genetic algorithms * Herman Hollerith (1860–1929) – invented recording of data on a machine readable medium, using punched cards * Gerard Holzmann – software verification, logic model checking (SPIN) * John Hopcroft – compilers * Admiral Grace Hopper (1906–1992) – developed early compilers: FLOW-Matic, COBOL; worked on UNIVAC; gave speeches on computer history, where she gave out nano-seconds * Eric Horvitz – artificial intelligence * Alston Householder * Paul Hudak (1952–2015) – Haskell programming language design * David A. Huffman (1925–1999) – Huffman coding, used in data compression * John Hughes – structuring computations with arrows; QuickCheck randomized program testing framework; Haskell programming language design. * Watts Humphrey (1927–2010) – Personal Software Process (PSP), Software quality, Team Software Process (TSP) I * Jean Ichbiah – Ada * Dan Ingalls – Smalltalk, BitBlt, Lively Kernel * Mary Jane Irwin * Kenneth E. Iverson – APL, J J * Ivar Jacobson – Unified Modeling Language, Object Management Group * Anil K. Jain (born 1948) * Ramesh Jain * Jonathan James * David S. Johnson * Stephen C. Johnson * Cliff Jones – Vienna Development Method (VDM) * Michael I. Jordan * Mathai Joseph * Aravind K. Joshi * Bill Joy (born 1954) – Sun Microsystems, BSD UNIX, vi, csh * Dan Jurafsky – Natural language processing K * William Kahan – numerical analysis * Robert E. Kahn – TCP/IP * Avinash Kak – digital image processing * Poul-Henning Kamp – inventor of GBDE, FreeBSD Jails, Varnish cache * David Karger * Richard Karp – NP-completeness * Narendra Karmarkar – Karmarkar's algorithm * Marek Karpinski – NP optimization problems * Alan Kay – Dynabook, Smalltalk, overlapping windows * Neeraj Kayal – AKS primality test * John George Kemeny – BASIC * Ken Kennedy – compiling for parallel and vector machines * Brian Kernighan (born 1942) – Unix, the 'k' in AWK * Carl Kesselman – grid computing * Gregor Kiczales – CLOS, reflection, aspect-oriented programming * Peter T. Kirstein – Internet * Stephen Cole Kleene – Kleene closure, recursion theory * Dan Klein – Natural language processing, Machine translation * Leonard Kleinrock – ARPANET, queueing theory, packet switching, hierarchical routing * Donald Knuth – The Art of Computer Programming, MIX/MMIX, TeX, literate programming * Andrew Koenig – C++ * Daphne Koller – Artificial intelligence, bayesian network * Michael Kölling – BlueJ * Andrey Nikolaevich Kolmogorov – algorithmic complexity theory * Janet L. Kolodner – case-based reasoning * David Korn – Korn shell * Kees Koster – ALGOL 68 * Robert Kowalski – logic programming * John Koza – genetic programming * John Krogstie – SEQUAL framework * Joseph Kruskal – Kruskal's algorithm * Thomas E. Kurtz (born 1928) – BASIC programming language; Dartmouth College computer professor L * Monica S. Lam * Leslie Lamport – algorithms for distributed computing, LaTeX * Butler W. Lampson * Peter J. Landin * Tom Lane * Börje Langefors * Chris Lattner – creator of Swift (programming language) and LLVM compiler infrastructure * Steve Lawrence * Edward D. Lazowska * Joshua Lederberg * Manny M Lehman * Charles E. Leiserson – cache-oblivious algorithms, provably good work-stealing, coauthor of Introduction to Algorithms * Douglas Lenat – artificial intelligence, Cyc * Yann LeCun * Rasmus Lerdorf – PHP * Max Levchin – Gausebeck-Levchin test and PayPal * Leonid Levin – computational complexity theory * Kevin Leyton-Brown – artificial intelligence * J.C.R. Licklider * David Liddle * John Lions – Lions Book * Richard J. Lipton – computational complexity theory * Barbara Liskov – programming languages * Darrell Long – Computer data storage * Patricia D. Lopez – broadening participation in computing * Gillian Lovegrove * Ada Lovelace – first programmer * Eugene Luks * Nancy Lynch M * Nadia Magnenat Thalmann – computer graphics, virtual actor * Tom Maibaum * Zohar Manna – fuzzy logic * James Martin – information engineering * Robert C. Martin (Uncle Bob) – software craftsmanship * John Mashey * Yuri Matiyasevich – solving Hilbert's tenth problem * Yukihiro Matsumoto – Ruby (programming language) * John Mauchly (1907–1980) – designed ENIAC, first general-purpose electronic digital computer, as well as EDVAC, BINAC and UNIVAC I, the first commercial computer; worked with Jean Bartik on ENIAC and Grace Murray Hopper on UNIVAC * Derek McAuley – ubiquitous computing, computer architecture, networking * John McCarthy – Lisp (programming language), artificial intelligence * Andrew McCallum * Douglas McIlroy – pipes * Chris McKinstry – artificial intelligence, Mindpixel * Marshall Kirk McKusick – BSD, Berkeley Fast File System * Lambert Meertens – ALGOL 68, ABC (programming language) * Bertrand Meyer – Eiffel (programming language) * Silvio Micali – cryptography * Robin Milner – ML (programming language) * Jack Minker – database logic * Marvin Minsky – artificial intelligence, perceptrons, Society of Mind * Tom M. Mitchell * Paul Mockapetris – Domain Name System (DNS) * Cleve Moler – numerical analysis, MATLAB * John P. Moon – inventor, Apple Inc. * Charles H. Moore – Forth programming language * Edward F. Moore – Moore machine * Gordon Moore – Moore's law * J Strother Moore – string searching, ACL2 theorem prover * Hans Moravec – robotics * Carroll Morgan * Robert Tappan Morris – Morris worm * Joel Moses – Macsyma * Rajeev Motwani – randomized algorithm * Stephen Muggleton – Inductive Logic Programming * Alan Mycroft – programming languages N * Mihai Nadin – anticipation research * Makoto Nagao – machine translation, natural language processing, digital library * Frieder Nake – pioneered computer arts * Peter Naur – BNF, ALGOL 60 * Roger Needham – computer security * James G. Nell – GERAM * Bernard de Neumann – massively parallel autonomous cellular processor, software engineering research * Klara Dan von Neumann (1911-1963) – early computers, ENIAC programmer and control designer * John von Neumann (1903–1957) – early computers, von Neumann machine, set theory, functional analysis, mathematics pioneer, linear programming, quantum mechanics * Allen Newell – artificial intelligence, Computer Structures * Max Newman – Colossus, MADM * Andrew Ng – artificial intelligence, machine learning, robotics * Nils Nilsson – artificial intelligence * G.M. Nijssen – NIAM * Tobias Nipkow – proof assistance * Jerre Noe – computerized banking * Peter Nordin – artificial intelligence, genetic programming, evolutionary robotics * Donald Norman – user interfaces, usability * Peter Norvig – artificial intelligence, Director of Research at Google * George Novacky – Assistant Department Chair and Senior Lecturer in Computer Science, Assistant Dean of CAS for Undergraduate Studies at University of Pittsburgh * Kristen Nygaard – Simula O * T. William Olle – Ferranti Mercury * Steve Omohundro * John Ousterhout – Tcl programming Language * Mark Overmars – game programming * Martin Odersky – Scala programming Language * Severo Ornstein *John O'Sullivan- wifi P * Larry Page – co-founder of Google * Sankar Pal * Paritosh Pandya * Christos Papadimitriou * David Parnas – information hiding, modular programming * Yale Patt – Instruction-level parallelism, speculative architectures * David A. Patterson * Mihai Pătraşcu – data structures * Lawrence Paulson – ML * Randy Pausch (1960–2008) – Human-Computer interaction, Carnegie professor, "Last Lecture" * Juan Pavón – software agents * Judea Pearl – artificial intelligence, search algorithms * David Pearson – CADES, computer graphics * Alan Perlis – Programming Pearls * Radia Perlman – spanning tree protocol * Pier Giorgio Perotto – designer of Programma 101, arguably the first personal computer * Rózsa Péter – recursive function theory * Simon Peyton Jones – functional programming * Roberto Pieraccini – Speech technologist, technical director at Jibo Inc. * Gordon Plotkin * Amir Pnueli – temporal logic * Willem van der Poel – computer graphics, robotics, geographic information systems, imaging, multimedia, virtual environments, games * Emil Post – mathematics * Jon Postel – Internet * Franco Preparata – computer engineering, computational geometry, parallel algorithms, computational biology * William H. Press – numerical algorithms R * Rapelang Rabana * Roberto Ierusalimschy – Lua (programming language) * Michael O. Rabin – nondeterministic machine * Dragomir R. Radev – Natural language processing, Information Retrieval * T. V. Raman – accessibility, Emacspeak * Brian Randell – dependability * Raj Reddy – AI * David P. Reed * Trygve Reenskaug – Model-view-controller (MVC) software architecture pattern * John C. Reynolds * Joyce K. Reynolds – Internet * Bernard Richards – medical informatics * Martin Richards – BCPL * Adam Riese * C. J. van Rijsbergen * Dennis Ritchie – C (programming language), UNIX * Ron Rivest – RSA, MD5, RC4 * Colette Rolland – REMORA methodology, meta modelling * Azriel Rosenfeld * Douglas T. Ross – Structured Analysis and Design Technique * Guido van Rossum – Python (programming language) * Winston W. Royce – Waterfall model * Rudy Rucker – mathematician, writer, educator * Steven Rudich – complexity theory, cryptography * Jeff Rulifson * James Rumbaugh – Unified Modeling Language, Object Management Group * Peter Ružička – Slovak computer scientist and mathematician S * George Sadowsky * Gerard Salton – information retrieval * Jean E. Sammet – programming languages * Claude Sammut – artificial-intelligence researcher * Carl Sassenrath – operating systems, programming languages, Amiga, REBOL * Mahadev Satyanarayanan – file systems, distributed systems, mobile computing, pervasive computing * Walter Savitch – discovery of complexity class NL, Savitch's theorem, natural language processing, mathematical linguistics * Jonathan Schaeffer * Wilhelm Schickard – one of the first calculating machines * Steve Schneider – formal methods, security * Bruce Schneier – cryptography, security * Fred B. Schneider – concurrent and distributed computing * Dana Scott – domain theory * Michael L. Scott – programming languages, algorithms, distributed computing * Ravi Sethi – compilers, 2nd Dragon Book * Nigel Shadbolt * Adi Shamir – RSA, cryptanalysis * Claude Shannon – information theory * David E. Shaw – computational finance, computational biochemistry, parallel architectures * Cliff Shaw – systems programmer, artificial intelligence * Scott Shenker – networking * Ben Shneiderman – human-computer interaction, information visualization * Edward H. Shortliffe – MYCIN (medical diagnostic expert system) * Joseph Sifakis – model checking * Herbert A. Simon – artificial intelligence * Munindar P. Singh – multiagent systems, software engineering, artificial intelligence, social networks * Ramesh Sitaraman – helped build Akamai's high performance network * Daniel Sleator – splay tree, amortized analysis * Aaron Sloman – artificial intelligence and cognitive science * Arne Sølvberg – information modelling * Brian Cantwell Smith – reflection (computer science), 3lisp * Steven Spewak – Enterprise architecture planning * Carol Spradling * Robert Sproull * Rohini Kesavan Srihari – Information Retrieval, Text Analytics, Multilingual Text Mining * Sargur Srihari – Pattern Recognition, Machine learning, Computational criminology, CEDAR-FOX * Maciej Stachowiak – GNOME, Safari, WebKit * Richard Stallman (born 1953) – GNU Project * Ronald Stamper * Richard E. Stearns – computational complexity theory * Guy L. Steele, Jr. – Scheme, Common Lisp * Thomas Sterling – creator of Beowulf clusters * W. Richard Stevens (1951–1999) – author of books, including TCP/IP Illustrated and Advanced Programming in the Unix Environment * Larry Stockmeyer – computational complexity, distributed computing * Salvatore Stolfo - computer security, machine learning * Michael Stonebraker – relational database practice and theory * Olaf Storaasli – finite element machine, linear algebra, high performance computing * Christopher Strachey – denotational semantics * Bjarne Stroustrup – C++ * Madhu Sudan – computational complexity theory, coding theory * Gerald Jay Sussman – Scheme * Bert Sutherland – graphics, Internet * Ivan Sutherland – graphics * Mario Szegedy – complexity theory, quantum computing * Irvan Smith (Mr. Vero) - artificial intelligence T * Roberto Tamassia – computational geometry, computer security * Andrew S. Tanenbaum – operating systems, MINIX * Bernhard Thalheim – conceptual modelling foundation * Éva Tardos * Gábor Tardos * Robert Tarjan – splay tree * Valerie Taylor * Mario Tchou – italian engineer, of Chinese descent, leader of Olivetti Elea project * Jaime Teevan * Shang-Hua Teng – analysis of algorithms * Larry Tesler – human-computer interaction, graphical user interface, Apple Macintosh * Avie Tevanian – Mach kernel team, NeXT, Mac OS X * Charles P. Thacker – Xerox Alto, Microsoft Research * Daniel Thalmann – computer graphics, virtual actor * Ken Thompson – Unix * Sebastian Thrun – AI researcher and inventor of autonomous driving * Walter F. Tichy – RCS * Seinosuke Toda – computation complexity, recipient of 1998 Gödel Prize * Linus Torvalds – Linux kernel, Git * Godfried Toussaint – computational geometry – computational music theory * Gloria Townsend * Edwin E. Tozer – business information systems * Joseph F Traub – computational complexity of scientific problems * John Tukey – founder of FFT algorithm, Box plot, Exploratory Data Analysis and Coining the term 'bit' * Murray Turoff – computer-mediated communication * Alan Turing (1912–1954) – British computing pioneer, Turing machine, algorithms, cryptology, computer architecture U * Jeffrey D. Ullman – compilers, databases, complexity theory * Umar Saif V * Leslie Valiant – computational complexity theory, computational learning theory * Vladimir Vapnik – pattern recognition, computational learning theory * Moshe Vardi – professor of computer science at Rice University * Dorothy Vaughan * Umesh Vazirani * Vijay Vazirani * Manuela M. Veloso * François Vernadat – enterprise modeling * Richard Veryard – enterprise modeling * Paul Vitanyi – Kolmogorov complexity, Information distance, Normalized compression distance, Normalized Google distance * Andrew Viterbi – Viterbi algorithm * Jeffrey Scott Vitter – external memory algorithms, compressed data structures, data compression, databases * Paul Vixie – DNS, BIND, PAIX, Internet Software Consortium, MAPS, DNSBL W * David Wagner – security, cryptography * Larry Wall – Perl programming language * David Waltz * James Z. Wang * Steve Ward * Manfred K. Warmuth – computational learning theory * David H. D. Warren – AI, logic programming, Prolog, the 'w' in WAM * Kevin Warwick – artificial intelligence * Jan Weglarz * Peter Wegner – object-oriented programming, interaction (computer science) * Peter J. Weinberger – programming language design, the 'w' in AWK * Mark Weiser – ubiquitous computing * Joseph Weizenbaum – artificial intelligence, ELIZA * David Wheeler – EDSAC, subroutines * Franklin H. Westervelt – use of computers in engineering education, conversational use of computers, MTS, ARPANET, distance learning * Steve Whittaker – human computer interaction, computer support for cooperative work, social media * Jennifer Widom – nontraditional data management * Gio Wiederhold – database management systems * Norbert Wiener – Cybernetics * Adriaan van Wijngaarden – Dutch pioneer; ARRA, ALGOL * Mary Allen Wilkes – LINC developer, assembler-linker designer * Maurice Vincent Wilkes – microprogramming, EDSAC * Yorick Wilks – computational linguistics, artificial intelligence * James H. Wilkinson – numerical analysis * Sophie Wilson – ARM architecture * Shmuel Winograd – Coppersmith–Winograd algorithm * Terry Winograd – artificial intelligence, SHRDLU * Patrick Winston – artificial intelligence * Niklaus Wirth – Pascal, Modula, Oberon (programming language) * Neil Wiseman – computer graphics * Dennis E. Wisnosky – Integrated Computer-Aided Manufacturing (ICAM), IDEF * Stephen Wolfram – Mathematica * Mike Woodger – Pilot ACE, ALGOL 60, Ada (programming language) * Beatrice Helen Worsley – wrote the first PhD dissertation involving modern computers; was one of the people who wrote Transcode * Steve Wozniak – engineered first generation personal computers at Apple Computer * Jie Wu – computer networks * William Wulf – compilers Y * Mihalis Yannakakis * Andrew Chi-Chih Yao * John Yen * Edward Yourdon – Structured Systems Analysis and Design Method * Moti Yung Z * Lotfi Zadeh – fuzzy logic * Hans Zantema – termination analysis * Arif Zaman – pseudo-random number generator * Shlomo Zilberstein – artificial intelligence, anytime algorithms, automated planning, and decentralized POMDPs * Konrad Zuse – German pioneer of hardware and software * Mark Zuckerberg – Founder of Facebook References